epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1: Night Fright
The screen opens in on Metal sneaking around camp and taking things from multiple users, who are asleep, finally, when Metal goes to steal Tesla’s comic, Tesla grabs his wrist. '' '' '' Tesla: You want to do that again? Metal, Nah, I won’t ''Metal walks off with Tesla’s Comic in his pocket, smiling as he walks off to bed, a little while later, Ynkr comes onto the loudspeaker. '' '' '' Ynkr: Everyone come outside please, thank you! '''Lak: Wait, hold on, it’s, like, 12:00 AM, why are we doing a challenge so late? ' ' ' 'Shark: Umm… why? We all need some sleep, like, seriously. ' ' ' 'Wonder: All Pokemon Trainers need to get some sleep before going onto a adventure… ' ' ' After a while, everyone gets ready and heads outside to where Ynkr is. Fire and others are talking about the competition. '' '' '' Fire: Okay, Nikki, what do you think about these challenges? Nikki: Well the one so FAR is just… ugh… he lined the floor with EXPLOSIVES, why? Four: The guy is just insane, just saying. Ynkr: Alright, everyone, I need your attention for todays challenge. '''Metal: It’s a Night challenge, well I’m gonna win this easily. ' ' ' 'Coupe: See, if Metal starts stealing, he’s gonna be going home. ' ' ' 'Devil: N-Night, demons, monsters, they all come out at night… AAAAAAAAAAH! ' ' ' Ynkr: For this challenge, everyone, we will be surviving the night out here… with all the dangerous wild life, like, bears, raccoons, rabbits- 'Wrath: Rabbits? Are they really doing this? Ooooh, rabbits, SOOOO scary… ' ' ' Ynkr: And many other creatures, there’s also left of explosives, traps, and all of those combined, if you hit a pit fall with bears and explosives, there’s no guarantee that you will survive. 'Shark: Well I feel really safe in this place right now… ' ' ' Ynkr: If you want to win this challenge, either ONE, survive the night or TWO you can just do something… Fire: “Something”? “SOMETHING”?! WHAT IS “SOMETHING”?! Ynkr: The “something” is navigating your way around the island and making your way back to here. Which as I explained, it’s treacherous, I wouldn’t try to do it. DWAS: Well, my good sir, why can’t we just stay in the cabins? Ynkr: Because it’s a CHALLENGE! To win, you have to compete in it DWAS: Hmph, humbug Ynkr: Anyways, on the fire of my gun, you will begin running around the island to rather stay in a tree for the night or run around the island to the other end. GO ''Everyone starts to walk into the forest, many are wary of where they step. The camera pans to Lak and Fire, who are walking into a cave when a elephant comes running out. Chasing after it is another Fire, who is screaming at it. '' '' '' Fire #1: Wait, what the fu- YNKR! Did you clone me? Ynkr –in his helicopter-: Umm… no… I seriously… I need to go lay down for a while. Fire #2: GET BACK IN MY POCKET ''Ynkr’s helicopter starts to spin out of control and crashes to the ground. A portal opens and the two disappear into it before it closes. Leaving a astounded Lak and Fire to continue through the forest, after a while, Lak finally opens his mouth. '' '' '' Lak:… what in the actual fuck just happened? ''The screen pans to a map, Lak and Fire were about halfway there, still wondering around is DWAS, careful to not step onto any traps. '' '' '' DWAS: Ugh, they expect a gentleman like myself to navigate through all of this? Fools indeed… ''Nikki comes running up behind him, covered in mud. She tries to touch him. '' '' '' Nikki: DWAS! DWAS: EW, NO, FILTHY PEASANT, GET AWAY FROM ME! ''Nikki is stunned from his words and she backs away from him. '' '' '' DWAS: I’m sorry, m’dear, I just saw you were dirty and freaked out a little bit. Nikki: Little bit but K, anyways, I can spot the traps, follow me. Wrath –who is above them-: Then why are you covered with mud, dollface? ''Nikki flips off Wrath as the camera goes back to the map Fire and Lak are about three-fourths of the way there, DWAS, Nikki, and Wrath were at one-fourth of the way there, on the cliff, Shark and Metal are there. Shark is watching the waves, all of a sudden, in a blur, his shirt is gone. '' '' '' Shark: Huh? What? Metal! Metal –hiding the shirt behind his back-: Huh? Who, me? I didn’t do anything… Shark: GIVE IT BACK! ''Shark lunges at Metal, just for Metal to Spartan Kick him into the ocean below. The screen zooms out to Fire and Lak running across the finish line. They high-five as the camera shows DWAS, Nikki, and Wrath running about half-way through the forest, with others in front of them (Bantha, Devil, Coupe, Four, and Wonder) '' '' '' DWAS: YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IT’S EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE RUNNING IN A SUIT, YOU KNOW! Nikki: Then you are you wearing it in the forest place… wait, FUCK, I just helped you by having you follow me. Wrath: Nikki, are you kidding me right now? Also, where the fuck is Shark and Metal? ''Shark is swimming to the finish line as Metal starts running past Bantha and others. '' '' '' Bantha: Holy shit, how are you so fast? What is your secret? Metal: Thieves never tell their secrets! ''Metal continues to run as Shark comes running out of the bushes and tackles Metal, causing everyone’s stuff to fall out of his pockets. Shark grabs his shirt and runs across the finish line. '' '' '' Nikki: HEY, is that my curling iron? DWAS: And my spare suit? Tesla: MY COMICS! ''Everyone gathers around Metal, who is smiling nervously. '' '' '' Metal: Ummm… I can explain this… ''Devil socks Metal in the face and laughs maniacally before running across the finish line. Everyone continues to take their stuff back from a unconscious Metal and they cross the finish line. Metal gets up and crosses it and then faceplants onto the ground. Later on, people are talking. '' '' '' Wonder: So, does this mean that teams are merged? Ynkr –who is beaten again-: Nope, Metal was on team Take the Stage, they vote someone off tonight. ''Everyone cheers or groans, Metal is still dazed but he lets out a groan and then faceplants onto the table. '' '' '' ''That night, everyone is sitting and waiting for Ynkr to arrive. Eventually, we arrives on his jet pack with a plate of marshmallows. '' '' '' Ynkr: So we have the votes in and in a landslide, surprisingly, Lak is being voted off. Lak: WOAH WOAH WOAH, WHAT?! Ynkr: -laughs- Yeah no, Metal, get on the boat. Metal: As expected, see you all later, maybe around the final ''Metal is on the Boat of L-Users, as it takes off, the camera shows Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: 12 people remain! Who will be out next? Find out next time on- hey, where’s my wallet? ''Metal waves Ynkr’s wallet from the boat and Ynkr starts shouting at him. '' '' '' Ynkr –muffled as Steeler talks-: I WILL FIND YOU Steeler: Total. Drama. WIKI! How was it? Awesome I liked it I didn't like it I hated it Category:Blog posts